


Art for Cleanse the Waters

by li_izumi, ThePlaidFox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-16 04:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19638640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_izumi/pseuds/li_izumi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlaidFox/pseuds/ThePlaidFox
Summary: Illustrations forCleanse the Watersfic by li_izumi. For SPNCanonBigBang2019





	Art for Cleanse the Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [li_izumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_izumi/gifts).



> Here's my illustrations for SPN Canon Big Bang 2019. I had the privilege of working with the fabulous li_izumi to make several pieces for their story Cleanse the Waters. It was such a pleasure working with you! Hope this melancholy and yet hopeful story touches your hearts as much as it did mine. And I hope you enjoy the accompanying art.

Steve and "Clarence"

"Steve kept murmuring reassurances, how Clarence was safe, that it was okay now, and repeating where Clarence was and how Steve was here for him."

Dean and Cas

"He couldn’t help a glance over. Plain white boxers. They weren’t one of the pairs Dean had given Cas before he left the Bunker. Were they Jimmy’s or had Cas bought more?"

Castiel

"In seconds Cas went from rolling his eyes annoyed at Dean to hunched up as small as he could get. His arms wrapped tightly around himself, his eyes shut tight, and his breath grew rapid and ragged."

Sam and Cas

"Sam slid down the embankment and knelt at Cas’s side. He didn’t see any blood, but Cas was anemic-white and his eyes were glassy and unfocused."

Rowena McLeod

"She filed her nails, feigning indifference and inattention while ‘Charlie’ and the angel huddled in confidence in the next room over, unaware of how easily she was able to listen in to their hushed conversation."

Reservoir

"Castiel looked into the hole and his stomach dropped with a sharp inhalation of air he didn’t need. On the other side of the portal was the reservoir. The water he had been walked into and drowned in by the Leviathans."

And here are my pre -sketches for the art nerds out there. ^_-

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the other bangs from our lovely hosts at [SPNCanonBigBang](https://spncanonbigbang.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
